


Imagine Garcia bringing you around for a threesome with her and Derek

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Cunnilingus, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: “Hey Y/N! Do you fancy coming round for a movie? I’m feeling a bit lonely” Garcia greeted down the phone, putting on her best pleading voice.“I’ll come right now!” Y/N replied brightly.“That I have no doubt!” Garcia grinned, meeting Morgan’s heated look.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 35





	Imagine Garcia bringing you around for a threesome with her and Derek

_GarciaxMorganxReader requested by Multiple Anons!_

“Are you sure she’ll be up for it?” Morgan asked, stealing some cheetos off his baby girl. 

“Of course I am! She told me she finds you cute! My little stud muffin! Plus I know she’ll be okay with us. Y/N told me that we shouldn’t define her as straight” Garcia explained, flicking Derek’s ear.

“How the hell do you know all of this?” Derek gaped.

“Who can resist me?” Garcia giggled, staring up at him.

“No one baby girl, Y/N especially won’t be able to resist your beautiful face” Morgan breathed, hands sliding up Garcia’s thigh.

“Shall we invite Y/N round then?” Garcia winked, reaching for her phone.

“Hey Y/N! Do you fancy coming round for a movie? I’m feeling a bit lonely” Garcia greeted down the phone, putting on her best pleading voice.

“I’ll come right now!” Y/N replied brightly.

“That I have no doubt!” Garcia grinned, meeting Morgan’s heated look. 


End file.
